A whipped dragon
by Ofcourseiamapotterhead
Summary: Draco's thoughts about his Slytherin lady friend. One shot All rights go to JK Rowling:)


**a/n: I'm supposed to be studying right now so y'all should read and review and tell whether or not you think this was worth me skipping revision.. Thanking you.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy studied her curiously.

She was sat on the window ledge furthest from the sitting area in the Slytherin common room- where her fellow house mates were laughing and chatting.

She had her knees pulled up against her chest and was effortlessly watching something bob about in the green waters of the Black Lake.

She wasn't a pretty girl; she knew that, she was also aware everyone else knew it and successfully convinced everyone that she didn't care. Of course he knew she did and had, many a time, caught her cursing at her reflection in the prefect bathroom.

"Ugly... Fat... Pug... Look at yourself" she had whispered with harsh disdain at herself. It took a number of these happenings before Draco announced his presence; and she had cried. Cried delicate muted tears for nearly 20 minutes straight with her head on his shoulder as he patted her back reassuringly.

His 'Mudblood' insults had flared from there on-after all, it was that Granger girl who had started the 'pug-nose' insult that caused Pansy to behave like this.

Yet he couldn't understand why he cared so much that she was sad.

She wasn't ugly- far from it, but she wasn't exactly one of the Greengrass sisters either. Now,they were fine! He knew they were hot- but he'd never really felt it.

Pansy was the opposite; he knew she wasn't extremely good looking but he felt she was.

Like he said, she wasn't ugly, she just had unfortunate facial features.

Draco had tried to convince himself that it was her figure he admired but he'd noticed how that plumped and shrank at alarming rates throughout the year-it hardly seemed consistent enough to be a factor.

He'd had faith that the Yule Ball would be a grand eye opener for him, that it would bring him to his senses. But no; Pansy had turned up looking her absolute prime: sporting a very flattering pink dress with her hair loosely curled and make up done to perfection. She had almost appeared pretty! But then the other girls turned up and, however much it pained him to admit it, even Granger looked better.

Pansy looked breathtaking, yet that other thing looked beautiful

He was at a loss for words to describe Pansy, but Granger just looked great.

He couldn't figure it out!

You wouldn't pick Pansy out of a crowd; but Draco would. You wouldn't give her a second glance; but he would and frequently had- like right now for instance: here she was just looking all Pansy like and he just couldn't turn away from her.

She was so attractive.

Her smell; he had thought she wore amortentia until he realised that the potion actually smelled of her.

Her eyes; too round for her face making her appear like a mistreated puppy dog.

Her hair; so painfully straight and constricted.

Her nose.. Well her nose was her nose.

Everything about her that should have been so un-appealing was, instead, so comforting.

He sighed and brought his attention back to the present.

He knew what it meant- it was that _thing:_

The thing that Snape had told him caused nothing but pain and weakness. The thing what's absence had made Lord Voldemort so powerful. The thing that his parents tried to hide they had.

'Its not fair,' he thought to himself. 'Why her?'

He had grown accustomed to her being there so when she wasn't around he felt it. She was like those muggle drugs he'd leant about in muggle studies; the addicts didn't actually like the drug, in fact, the majority wished they'd never even encountered it, but they yearned for it all the same.

He sighed deeply

She wasn't what he wanted to love, and he didn't like this pattern that was forming of him not getting what he wanted.

He began to delve into a plan to ignore the girl but his thoughts were interrupted by someone saying his name.

He hadn't notice she'd move but here she was, stood next to him with tired,sad eyes that were awaiting some sort of answer.

"Why did you say?" He squinted his eyes at her- had he really been so lost in thoughts about her that he hadn't seen her move from the window? He was sure his eyes had never left it.

"I said: will you come for a walk with me?..Please."

Automatically, he nodded and before he knew it he was holding the common room door open for her to walk through.

Who are you kidding Draco, he though, you're bloody whipped!

* * *

A/n: amortentia is the love potion Harry encounters in his 6th year when Slughorn is their potions master. It is supposed to smell like whatever that person likes.


End file.
